Tell Me
by Raynidreams
Summary: New Caprica, Kara's dreams confuse the situation further. Warnings for dubcon thinking and dollshouse.


She's not quite sure how they've ended up in this position but suddenly she's in it, her hands pressed into the wall above her, his body forcing hers back, leaving her no room to breathe or to see anything but him. It's dangerous and frightening. The tension of being so trapped strumming alarm and unspoken fears throughout her system. Against her ear, he whispers "I've seen your dreams. I've seen how you think about us together. About us being pressed up against this very wall. About you sitting over me in our bed. About us moving as one, reclining back over those stairs, thrusting hard and painfully. And I wonder, is that how you want it to be? Is that how you want me to treat you?" His voice is low as he speaks, not mocking or demanding. It's frankly curious. Kara stares blankly ahead. "I want for you to be happy. Yet, you dream of such things and within these dreams, I feel your hands on me, feel you taking me. But when you're awake, I see how the pain and passion is still there but that it's clouded by your refusal to take it out on me. Awake, you flinch."

Distancing herself, she takes a calming breath. Her fingers flexing a little over where he holds her wrists.

"Tell me, Kara. I want to understand? Is it the pain within them? Or is pain and love the same thing to you?" He presses her wrists that little bit harder, not enough to bruise, but enough to hurt. She jerks slightly at the pain and it makes him loosen his grip as before. He then draws his face away so that he can look down into her eyes. "I do want to know? Please?"

"Let me go," she states quietly after some moments.

He keeps her pinned. It makes Kara fully admit to herself the issue with his closeness-with his questions-is that somehow, she wants to understand too. Because as much as she needs to deny it, and much as she hates herself for it, there _is_ a connection between them. There was from the start. Moreover, how there is an urge within her that lusts for him, that wants to push him down and frak him. That there is the desire to have him hold her down and frak her both willing and unwillingly. It makes her disgusted with him and even more disgusted with herself. It makes her angry at the desire within her which acknowledges that if he hadn't of taken her, if he'd have just come to her tent, she had have him out of her system now. Killed him, frakked him; whatever. She'd have ripped her responses and the fact that she'd once cared, out. But in him keeping her here, in his games of innocence, truth and lies, she now never will. She can't allow herself to frak him like this. Here. But she also can't get his words or his body out of her head. And sandwiched between the wall and him, her body betrays her. Her nipples harden and her pulse speeds up. Her nose taking in his clean lemony scent which only just about masks the very real flavour of his skin. Her nerve endings acutely aware of where they touch and responding to that with flowering sensation; aware of how his body feels against hers, flat and lean, his penis stiffening against her stomach. His chest expanding as he inhales. She's nowhere to run, no quarter in which to fight. She only has rage.

"Get, the, frak, away from me," she barks despite everything she's feeling.

Leoben nods as if to agree then pushes her flat against the wall. His whole body fully in contact with hers at the move. Contact which she _really_ hates him for, for from it, she feels a stab of pure fear which could also be lust. Yet, he does no more than hold her like that before stepping away and releasing her completely.

"I do really want to understand, Kara. I wish you'd tell me what to do." The mother frakker stating this while actually looking confused. Her fist connects with his jaw before he can utter anything else and she storms past him. Inside the bathroom, she curls up, spending the whole night there. Half way through, she falls asleep and dreams. In her dreams, she kisses him back as he holds her and it is she who twists to push him up against the wall to claim his body.


End file.
